


What A Beautiful Wedding

by orphan_account



Series: Feyrhys ficlets [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 5 months later - I proofread, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, OMG AIRLIE WTF ITS A WEDDING, Semi AU, Wedding, feyrhys, feysand, oh shit that’s my ex moments, ppffffftttt, tamlin sucks, tamlin the party crasher, tamlin’s stUPID af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand get married!!!1!1!1!1111!1!!!1STUPID TAMLIN GATECRASHES BC TAMLIN’S GONNA GATECRASHOr, Tamlin ruins another wedding.Edit: I proofread!!!! A few months later!!!





	What A Beautiful Wedding

A/N: expect more of these ahaha  
Also i’m really sorry for the short-ness

She could see him, her beautiful mate. Walking down the aisle, she tried to calm her nerves- and failed. The white dress swirled around her legs as she slowly walked toward her beloved.

That’s when Tamlin spring in.

‘Rhys, you fucking whore!’ He leaped through the chairs, smashing them from side to side. Feyre released a small gasp of surprise. Why did he have to be here, of all places and times?

Tamlin turned towards Feyre and noted the dress, the flowers and the veil.

‘Feyre. You-you’re getting m-married?’ His stutter seemed to silence the rapidly whispering crowd.

‘Yes, and not with you,’ she shot back. A strangled gasp worked its way out of Tamlin’s throat, but she didn’t care much for the consequences. Let him suffer, like she had.

‘Feyre, it’s not too late-‘  
Tamlin was cut off by the security as they hauled him away.  
‘He brainwashed you! Feyre, come back!’ His cries could be heard, even from the van.

Mor turned the chairs back up the right way. ‘Please do hurry up,’ she sighed.

* * *

‘You may kiss the bride,’ the priest said.  
A quick fusion of their lips, his soft and citrusy, like she remembered. They drew away from each other, smiling.

They were married. Feyre could now be a ‘Mrs. Archeron,’

She’d never once dreamed that she’d find true love.

She looked to the stars, and the stars answered back.

That night, Rhys promised to make up for Tamlin’s depravity. He held her tightly in his sleep, but not like the prison-like way she’d been treated.

A/n HOLY GOD I’VE NEVER WRITTEN A SNOG ALSJSKWSJ GOD THAT WAS HARD OK NEVER DO IT AGAIN THAT WAS H O R R I B L E

ok i need to stop writing fanfics at 1:30 am in the morning but pfft i can’t sleep

also more tamlin being shitty ahead

edit: oh ew my old writing pls kms


End file.
